Charlotte the Free
by evilpiggyofawesome
Summary: Charlotte is a young girl who meets a strange man. Read to see what happens. *eyebrow wiggle* Not sexual. Just wanted to make that clear... Also, I own nothing, Doctor Who and it's affiliates are property of the British Broadcasting Corporation. Reviews encouraged.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

She first met him when she was 16. He had appeared in her yard and knocked on her door. When she let him in, he scanned the room with a small light and started searching through the house. She didn't ask his name or why he was there. She felt he was someone she could trust.

"What's your name?" asked the strange man of the young girl.

"Charlotte," she said.

"Ah. Free," he said as he continued to scan the room with the small device.

"Free?" asked Charlotte with a look of confusion on her face.

"Your name," he said.

"What about my name?"

"It means free. English origin I believe," he said, "You can call me the Doctor."

"The Doctor?" she asked, "seriously? Doctor who?"

"That, my dear, is not important," he said as he turned back to face the young girl, "What is important is that you have got a nasty Gerleonan invasion. That is going to need taking care of immediately."

"What the bloody hell is a Gerleonan?" asked Charlotte as the Doctor walked toward the door.

He turned and with a look of utmost seriousness said, "Gerleonans are pesky creatures that are almost invisible to the naked eye. They look a bit like fruit flys but are much more deadly. They live mainly in a galaxy across the universe so it is a bit weird that they would be here in the first place. Why are they here? It couldn't be... Could it?"

"Could be what, Doctor?"

"Charlotte, have you seen any strange doglike creatures about lately? This is very important, Charlotte and I need you to answer me completely honestly. There may be lives on the line here," said the strange Doctor.

"I've seen some odd looking strays around I suppose."

He grabbed her shoulders and said, "What do they look like, Charlotte? Give me as much detail as possible! Everything from colour to what sort of sounds they make. This is very important, Charlotte."

"Well," said Charlotte, "They're all white with brown ears and noses. They are all very, very skinny and have visible ribs that stick out at odd angles like spikes. They don't bark either. They make dolphin like noises..."

"Why?" said the Doctor, "Why of all things did it have to be the Zithurgs? Those 'dogs' are called Zithurgs and the Gerleonans are attracted to their scent. The Zithurgs tried to take over about fifty years ago and I managed to put a stop to it then but they've gotten more powerful since."

"Fifty years ago? But you look so young!" said Charlotte with a look of curiosity. However this thought quickly vanished from her mind.

"Yes, time travel does that to you."

The Doctor began pondering ways to stop the Zithurgs, so Charlotte decided to take a moment to study the man that stood before her. He was very tall. He had large, brown eyes and short brown hair that was done up in the front. He was very handsome. He wore a blue suit with red converse and a brown trench coat.

Suddenly the Doctor grabbed her hand and led her outside to a blue police box and they went inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wow," said Charlotte as she stepped inside the strange police box. She jumped when the doors closed behind her and the Doctor ran past her.

"Yes, yes, yes bigger on the inside. Come here and hold this lever in place," said the Doctor. The girl did as she was told.

"What is this?" asked Charlotte.

The Doctor said, continuing to run about and press buttons and flip switches, "She is called the TARDIS. Before you ask, it stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. She can travel almost anywhere in space and time. Now release that lever and press the green button to the left. Perfect."

Within a few seconds Charlotte could hear a "vworp vworp vworp" which she supposed meant that they were taking off. "Where are we going?"

"To talk to the Zithurg leader. I need you with me to prove that Earth is just a peaceful planet that isn't worth invading," said the Doctor, "Don't worry. I'll do the talking. Just stand there and look pretty."

"Alright," said Charlotte even though she was afraid it wasn't.

A few minutes later, the two heard the vworp of the TARDIS that signified they were landing. When Charlotte stepped outside, she saw a world unlike any she had seen before. It was a desert, barren, broken and cold. A little ways off she could see a large, metallic building. It was taller then any building on Earth... Here and there she saw Zithurgs walking on two legs instead of four as they had on Earth. She figured what she had previously seen was simple a part of their disguise. She was both excited and terrified. She was on the other side of the universe, trillions of light-years away from home.

"Welcome to Traza," said the Doctor after they had both stepped out.

"It's a bit cold. I should've brought a jumper," said Charlotte.

"I have just the thing!" said the Doctor as he ran inside the TARDIS. He returned with a pink, zip-up sweatshirt. With only the slightest hint of reluctance he handed it too her. As Charlotte put it on, the Doctor seemed to gaze at her. He was thinking of _her_ again. It was _her_ sweatshirt... He had to shake it off even thought he couldn't help but notice how Charlotte's ebony hair seemed to fall on her shoulders the way _her_ blonde hair had.

"Well!" said the Doctor, shaking off the memories that still haunted him even though it was so long ago. "Shall we?" He offered his arm which she took as they began to walk toward the ominous, metallic building before them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was official. Charlotte had now met the most stubborn being in the galaxy. Joseph, the Zithurg leader, would not relent. No matter what argument the Doctor threw at him, he still believed that enslaving the Earth was the best idea. Charlotte knew she had to do something. Suddenly, she had the perfect idea.

The Doctor and Joseph were in quite a heated discussion when to the Doctor's left they started to hear strange noises. They both stopped what they were doing and looked at Charlotte who was "sobbing uncontrollably."

"Stop that crying, child!" said Joseph in an angry voice but with a hint of concern in his raspy, alien voice.

"I'm sorry. I just am so scared. Let's face it, Doctor. You can't win this one. He's too stubborn. I'm just so worried about everyone. I'm worried about my mum and my gran and all my mates. I just don't know what will happen! I'm so scared," Charlotte sobbed. A few tears rolled down her cheeks. She could see that he was slowly softening. She sobbed harder.

"Well… I suppose there are other worlds. I suppose there aren't any economic benefits and we don't need your resources. We don't really need your world. I'll let your world go. For now," said Joseph. He waved them away, "Now get out before I change my mind!"

The Doctor grabbed Charlotte's hand and they left as fast as they could.

After they had returned to the TARDIS, Charlotte wiped away her tears and said, "May I go home now please?"

"Yes of course," said the Doctor, "May I ask where did you learn to act like that?"

"I watch a lot of television, probably more then I should, and I watch a lot of YouTube videos. Plus I've been in like one play. The director told me I had really good facial expressions," Charlotte told him.

"You are brilliant! I never would've thought of the crying bit," said the Doctor.

Soon the two had landed in Charlotte's yard. She was sad to say good bye but she somehow knew it wouldn't be the last time she saw the mysterious Doctor.

"You could come with me, you know. It doesn't have to end. We could go travelling. Anywhere you like anytime you like," the Doctor said with an echo of loneliness in his voice.

"I can't. I would like to finish school before I do any travelling. Plus what about my mum, I couldn't bear to leave her," Charlotte said. She knew the Doctor might be a bit lonely but she had priorities. Travelling through time and space wasn't exactly at the top of the list. "Don't worry, Doctor. We'll see each other again."

"I know, Charlotte. I'll see you in the future," said the Doctor.

They exchanged a final hug before the Doctor went into his police box and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Charlotte! Where are you?" asked her brother Phil. It was five years since Charlotte's encounter with the Doctor. She'd barely thought about it since. She had written it off as a dream even though she knew it wasn't. She still had the sweatshirt.

"I'm in here, Phil," she called.

"Alright, Dan and I are going to get a coffee. We'll be back later," he said.

"Have fun, you two!" said Charlotte as her brother and his friend left. She went to her room and picked up her favorite book, White Fang by Jack London, and started reading the book for the tenth time.

When she was well into the fifth chapter, she heard a noise that she hadn't hear in five year. It was the _vworp vworp vworp_ of a strange man's strange machine. The next thing she heard was a scream.

"Charlotte! Come downstairs! A police box just materialized in the lounge!" yelled Phil.

Charlotte rushed downstairs to see that her brother was telling the truth. In the middle of the lounge there was indeed a blue police box.

"We were just sitting here playing Crash Bandicoot when it just appeared!" said Dan.

"It's alright boys, calm down. It's nothing dangerous. It's just the Doctor," said Charlotte reassuringly.

"Is that the man from the dream you told me about? From five years ago?" asked Phil, concerned.

"Yes it is," said Charlotte with a slight smile on her face. She was about to knock on the door when, suddenly, the door burst open and out stepped the Doctor.

"Charlotte! My how you've grown! If I'm right you're about twenty one, yes?" asked the Doctor as he drew her in for a hug.

"Yes. It's so wonderful to see you, Doctor! Let me introduce you, this is my brother, Phil. Phil, this is the Doctor! That boy over there is his 'friend' Dan. Dan, this is the Doctor," said Charlotte.

"Why do you put air quotes over friend?" whispered the Doctor.

"Long story," Charlotte whispered.

"Well!" said the Doctor "Shall we?"

"Shall we what?"

"Go travelling! I really want to show you Barcelona. Not the city, the planet!" said the Doctor enthusiastically.

"If you'd be willing to stay a few days while I get a few things sorted, then yes I will go with you," said Charlotte.

"Well… Alright… I suppose I could," said the Doctor reluctantly.

"Where is he going to sleep?" asked Phil, "He can't sleep in my room."

The Doctor chuckled. "I have a bedroom (several actually) on the TARDIS. I'll be alright."

The two boys looked bewildered. "How do you fit a bedroom, let alone several, in there? It's so small!" said Dan.

"The TARDIS is dimensionally transcendental. That means it's bigger on the inside," said the Doctor.

"Can we see?" asked Phil.

"Another time," said Charlotte.

"Why not?" asked the Doctor. He opened the door to the TARDIS and led the boys inside. They were stupefied by what they saw.

A person never forgets the first time they enter the TARDIS. Even if you don't travel anywhere its still the most amazing experience in the universe. On the outside it simply looks like a small, blue police box. However once you're inside, you can't believe you're eyes. It's huge and magnificent and beautiful and amazing. You walk up a ramp to the console where you see countless, buttons, and levers, and flashing lights. You dare not touch anything. You're afraid and mystified. You think you're in a dream…


	5. Chapter 5

**_~Not part of story~ I'm sorry it took so long~ I was without internet for a few days~ Also the chapters are hopefully going to start to be longer like this one but no promises~_**

Chapter 5

"Wow," said Dan and Phil simultaneously.

"Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" asked Charlotte. She felt the memory come flooding back. She began to think of that day and she smiled.

"Where should we go?" asked the Doctor.

"Where can we go?" asked Phil.

"Anywhere! Barcelona is a beautiful place. I'm not talking about the city either, I'm talking about the planet," said the Doctor. "It would be a great place to go. That is, if it's alright with your sister…"

"Why not?" said Charlotte. "But we have to go straight home afterwards!"

Soon they were off! The TARDIS landed in a beautiful garden. The Doctor grabbed Charlotte's hand who in turn grabbed her brother's hand who grabbed his friend's hand and the Doctor led them out of the TARDIS.

"Holy shit," said Dan. The Doctor had been right. It was the most beautiful place that any of them had ever seen. All around them there were beautiful trees covered in deep purple blossoms. To their left was a small river with an ornate, wooden bridge. It was covered in what appeared to be ancient carvings depicting scenes of prosperity and joy. Across the small bridge, in the distance there was what appeared to be a small town. They could hear the shouts of whoever lived there. Even from a distance they could smell what was cooking in the homes and restaurants. They walked towards the smell and soon found themselves walking down the main road of the little village. On either side they could see vendors offering jewellery and cloth and vegetables. They saw signs for pubs and restaurants and stores full of beautifully hand crafted things. There were people everywhere, buying and selling and talking and laughing. Charlotte couldn't believe her eyes.

"Where are we?" asked Charlotte, looking towards the Doctor. He put his hands in his pockets.

"Well, it appears we are on Barcelona. About 5000 years in your future," said the Doctor, "Why don't we grab a bite to eat?"

"How about that place?" said Phil. He pointed to a small pub with a blue sign that read, _The Lion._

"Of course you would pick there," said Charlotte. She laughed at her younger brother and said, "It does look cute though. Shall we?"

"Why not?" said the Doctor. They walked inside _The Lion_. The Doctor led them to a small table in the corner. A waitress walked over. She had sour look on her face that disappeared when she saw the Doctor.

"Doctor!" she said, "It's been a while since you last visited _The Lion_. What brings you here today?" She was very flirtatious and Charlotte couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy.

"We would like to get a bite to eat. These are my friends. That is Phil, Dan and this is Charlotte," said the Doctor, placing his hand on top of Charlotte's. The waitress smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you all. My name is Hazel. The Doctor shows up here every now and again," said Hazel, "Now what can I get you all? Doctor, I assume you'll have the usual?"

"Yes," said the Doctor. He still hadn't lifted his hand off of Charlotte's. "Please bring Charlotte the onigiri and some tea, Dan the grilled fish sandwich and a Maltesers milkshake, and for Phil the steak with mushroom sauce and a cinnamon iced coffee."

"I'll bring it right out," said Hazel and she walked away.

"How did you know I like Maltesers?!" asked Dan.

"Lucky guess," said the Doctor, "also I saw you were eating some when I arrived."

"Oh," said Dan, "How do they still have Maltesers? And aren't we on another planet?"

"This planet was colonized by humans some 2000 years ago. You aren't the only one who finds Maltesers to be delicious," said the Doctor, "After America and Russia began colonizing other planets, the UK followed suit and brought Maltesers with them. They soon spread throughout the galaxy and are now available on most planets in the Milky Way. The funny thing is that one of the few places you can't buy them is on Earth, where they originated."

"How do you know so much about Maltesers?" asked Phil.

"When you've lived 945 years you have a tendency to pick up on a few things, learn a bit. One of the benefits of age is wisdom," said the Doctor.

"How the hell are you 945?" asked Dan, "You can't be older than 30!"

"Something you should know is that I'm not human. I'm a Time Lord, the last actually. I'm from the planet, Gallifrey," said the Doctor.

"None the less, how are you 945?" asked Charlotte. The fact that he wasn't human didn't surprise her in the least. He drove a TARDIS. That clearly wasn't human.

"I haven't always looked the way I do now," said the Doctor, "You see, Time Lords have a way of 'tricking death' if you will. When we are about to die, our atoms rearrange themselves to create someone new. All the same memories, however my personality changes and so do my preferences for food and clothes and things. It's a very tricky process and it takes a little while but can be very useful at times." The Doctor had begun to tell them about when he had regenerated to how he looked now, and how he had gotten his hand cut off, when their food arrived.

"This looks marvellous, Hazel!" said the Doctor as the waitress distributed everyone's meals.

"Enjoy, it's on the house," said Hazel with a wink at the Doctor. Again Charlotte felt a twang of jealousy at the thought of how flirty Hazel was being.

Everyone soon began to eat and the conversation soon died and was replaced by the sounds of forks and knives against plates. They were soon finished with their meal. They left the restaurant and returned to the garden. The two boys went and sat underneath a tree, next to the riverbank. Charlotte and the Doctor stood on the small bridge watching them. Charlotte picked a few flowers from the tree branch overhead and one by one began slowly dropping the petals into the river and watching them float away.

"Young love is a precious thing. I hope they hold onto it," said the Doctor, referring to the boys. They hadn't let go of each other's hands since leaving the TARDIS.

"Me too," said Charlotte, "I couldn't think of him being with a girl. He and Dan just go together."

"They do," said the Doctor. Charlotte couldn't help but notice that the Doctor's hand once again was on top of hers.

"This place is so beautiful," said Charlotte.

"It really is," said the Doctor.

An hour or so went by before they decided it was time to leave the garden and return home. They all filed into the TARDIS. Soon they were in Charlotte's back garden. Dan said he had to go to the kitchen to call his mother to let her know that he was staying the night, so he and Phil went inside the house. All that was left was the Doctor and Charlotte.

"Charlotte, if you don't mind staying a few minutes, I have something for you," said the Doctor. He handed her a small blue box, the same shade as the TARDIS. Charlotte opened the box and found a key and a cell phone.

"A key and a cell phone?" said Charlotte, she was puzzled. Why was the Doctor giving her a key and a phone?

"The key goes to the TARDIS so that you can get in and out as you please. I should warn you that travelling with me involves a certain amount of danger and there is no doubt in my mind that you can handle things yourself but, if you ever need me, dial 2 on that phone and it will call me and I'll do my best to rescue you. Even after you've given up travelling, as I'm sure you will after a while, I want you to keep it so you can remember me. I will always answer and respond if you call," explained the Doctor, he stared into her deep blue eyes and smiled.

"Oh, Doctor! Thank you!" said Charlotte. She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome," said the Doctor.

"Well, if we're going to leave tomorrow night then I have a lot to do before then. I'd better go get some sleep," said Charlotte, "Good night, Doctor."

"Good night, R- Charlotte," said the Doctor as Charlotte closed the door to the TARDIS and headed inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He couldn't sleep. He kept thinking of _her_. He thought of how much Charlotte was like _her_, while at the same time being so different. He blinked and turned over in his bed. He couldn't shake the feelings that he knew were beginning to form. He had promised himself that it wouldn't happen again! He knew it was inevitable. He left his bed and walked down the hallway to the TARDIS command room and entrance. He looked at all the buttons and knobs and flashing lights, looking for a distraction.

"Hello, my love," said the Doctor to his oldest and most beloved companion. He knew the TARDIS would always be there for him. He wished she could speak. He began to wonder what she would say. Perhaps, "Hello, Doctor" or maybe "I love you."

He sighed, knowing it would never happen. The thought made him sad yes but he knew it was one of those unchangeable things. Oh, how he wished she could speak.

He was contemplating further on what the TARDIS might say if given a voice when he suddenly heard a knock at the door.

He put on his trench coat and slippers and walked to the door. He opened it to see a freezing Phil standing outside.

"Phil? Come in," said the Doctor, "Here, put this on or you'll freeze." He closed the door behind his unexpected guest but not after offering his trench coat.

"I'm alright," said Phil, "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course," said the Doctor, "Let's speak in the library. I can tell this is important." He led Phil down a hallway to the library. This was something he rarely did but seeing as it was Charlotte's younger brother and the library was warm, he considered it necessary.

When they reached the library, the Doctor motioned for Phil to sit across from him in one of the large, soft chairs.

"Doctor," said Phil, "Will I ever see my sister again? I mean, after the two of you leave tomorrow, will you ever come back? At least for a visit?" The Doctor could hear the love and concern in Phil's voice.

"I will do what I can to make sure she comes home safe every now and again. I can't make any guarantees though," said the Doctor.

"What do you mean you can't make any guarantees?!" said Phil, his voice scared.

"We are almost certain to run into danger. If and when we do, I will do everything in my power to keep her safe. Everything," said the Doctor. He saw the fear in Phil's eyes and he knew how much he cared for his older sister. "I'll make sure she comes back, Phil. She'll be home for birthdays and holidays and just to say hello. I can't promise that though. I gave her a cell phone that has a signal in anywhere and everywhere. I happen to have another one as well. I was hoping to give it too you tomorrow, but I'll give it to you now," the Doctor handed him a small cell phone, similar to the one he had given Charlotte earlier that evening. "Dial 2 to reach me, dial 3 for your sister."

"Thank you, Doctor. Please protect my sister, she means so much to me," Phil said as the tears began to roll down his pale cheeks. The Doctor came and sat next to him and gave him a hug.

"She'll be ok," whispered the Doctor, "I know she will be…"

Phil and the Doctor talked until the wee hours of the morning. The Doctor told Phil about his adventures, about his previous companions and friends. He told him about Martha and Donna. He told him about Capt Jack Harkness. He also told Phil about Rose. It had been so long since he had talked to anyone about everything that had happened. At least he knew she was happy…

Phil eventually went back to the house and got some sleep.

A few hours later, Charlotte got up and began to make breakfast. Soon Dan was up as well. He went into the kitchen to watch Charlotte cook.

"Good morning, Dan," said Charlotte. She yawned; she had a lot to do that day.

"Good morning, Charlotte," said Dan. He paused before saying, "Charlotte?"

"Yes Dan?"

"Do you think you'll ever come home to visit?" asked Dan, "I know how important it is for Phil…"

"Of course I will. Don't worry, Dan. I'll make sure to come home to make sure my brother is alright," said Charlotte. She could tell Phil was important to Dan. "While I'm gone, I'm going to need you to take care of him though."

"So you know?" asked Dan.

"Everyone knows, Dan. It's pretty clear to see. Especially since you two didn't let go of each other's hands at all yesterday," Charlotte explained with a smirk.

"Oh yeah… That," Dan said, his face growing red.

"Yes that," said Charlotte with a giggle.

"You're one to talk! I saw you making googly eyes at the Doctor," Dan said, raising an eyebrow.

"I was not!" Charlotte exclaimed.

Dan laughed, "You most certainly were! I also happened to notice your utter rage at Hazel the Flirty Waitress." He winked at her.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Charlotte.

"Good morning, all! What's obvious?" said the Doctor as he walked inside.

"Oh nothing," said Dan. They soon heard a loud yawn and soon a very tired Phil appeared. He walked up to Dan, oblivious to the other two people in the kitchen, and kissed his cheek. He then proceeded to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, little brother," said Charlotte. Hearing her voice the young boy jumped, almost spilling coffee everywhere.

"Where did you two come from?!" asked Phil, clearly surprised to see his sister and the Doctor casually standing in the kitchen.

"Well I've been here. I was having a pleasant chat with Dan here when the Doctor came inside. I was going to tell him what we were going to have for breakfast when you showed up. You then proceeded to plant a kiss on your 'friend,'" Charlotte explained. She smiled and hugged her brother whispering, "I already knew, little brother…"

"How?"

"Well after yesterday's display," said Charlotte, "Anyways onto serious business, how many pancakes does everyone want? I made the fluffy American ones."

"I'll take like ten!" said Dan.

"I'll have a couple," said Phil.

"None for me thanks. I'm ok with some coffee," said the Doctor.

"Oh but you must!" said Charlotte, "Breakfast is important. Now sit down and eat a damn pancake!"

"Yes ma'am!" the Doctor laughed and sat next to Phil as Charlotte began to dish out the pancakes. They had turned out surprisingly well considering Charlotte wasn't the cook.

"Now I have things to do today to get ready for tonight. Phil, I don't care how long Dan stays as long as you two don't get into mischief and the house is clean. Remember that Mum and Dad are coming home this afternoon from their trip. Doctor, you're going to come with me. Is there any way you can camouflage or hide or change the TARDIS into something other than a large blue police box?"

"I would," said the Doctor, "But the chameleon circuit is broken."

"That's ok. It'll be fine. Phil, call me if they get home and I'm not back yet. I have some stuff to do in town, it shouldn't take too long," said Charlotte. She left and went to her room. She donned her favourite purple t-shirt with the pink zip up the Doctor had given her when they first met. She put on some blue skinny jeans and her favourite black boots. She threw her hair in a loose bun.

"Alright, Doctor," she said when she walked out of her room, "Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Let's get a bite to eat," said Charlotte. She and the Doctor had been walking around all morning. First they had to settle things at the bakery where Charlotte worked, and then Charlotte insisted that she needed some new clothes, special for travelling. They walked around London all morning looking in shops. Charlotte bought some nice trainers, new jeans and a few cute tops. She also bought a winter jacket and the most adorable pair of snow boots. She decided that that plus the clothes she already had would be sufficient for going on adventures. After putting everything in the car, they decided to wander around and sightsee. Now they were both tired and needed some food. "Where do you think we should go, Doctor? Ooh! Around the corner there's an absolutely adorable little cafe."

"How about there?" said the Doctor.

"Sounds lovely," said Charlotte. They walked the short ways to the cafe. When they got there, they placed their orders and sat down in a little booth.

"Well this is cozy," said the Doctor.

"It is. This is one of my favourite cafes to go to. I used to come here with one of my old boyfriends. He was nice but his job was too demanding so we called it quits. Oh crap there he is. Don't look," said Charlotte.

"I thought it ended on good terms," said the Doctor, not looking.

"It was a bit of a fight," said Charlotte.

The Doctor heard footsteps behind him before he heard an oh so familiar voice say, "Hello, Charlotte."

He then heard Charlotte say, "Hello, Jack."

He looked up to see the familiar form of Captain Jack Harkness standing there. "Captain Jack Harkness?!"

Jack turned, "Doctor? What are you doing here?" The Doctor stood to embrace his friend. "It's been so long," Jack whispered.

"You two know each other?" said Charlotte.

"Jack and I are good friends. He's been there for me in a few sticky situations," said the Doctor in a tone that showed he was happy to see his friend. "I thought you were in Cardiff?"

"And I though you were a few galaxies away," said Jack as he sat down in the booth next to Charlotte, across from the Doctor.

"What a small world," said Charlotte through gritted teeth, she was clearly irritated by Jack's presence. He didn't leave though. He and the Doctor talked for an hour or two, about the past, about everything that had happened since they said goodbye. It was an animated conversation. Suddenly Charlotte's phone began playing Toxic by Brittany Spears.

"I'd better take this," she said, glad to get away from that table. Glancing at her caller ID, she saw it was her brother calling. She answered, "Phil? What is it?"

"_Mum and Dad just got home. You better hurry here, they haven't noticed the TARDIS yet but its a matter of time before they look out the window,_" said Phil.

"Alright, we'll be there soon. Just keep them away from the windows. Love you," she said.

"_Love you too, hurry!" _

She walked back over to the table. "Doctor, we need to go. My mum and dad are home. We need to get there before they notice the TARDIS. I'd like to be there to explain everything. Sorry to rush off, Jack but duty calls!" she said.

"Jack maybe you could come to dinner and see us off," said the Doctor, "If that's okay with you of course, Charlotte."

"I wouldn't want to intrude!" said Jack.

"Don't worry, it's no intrusion! We have to leave now though. Let's go," said Charlotte. They had to hurry even if it meant bringing Jack. They all filed into the car and Charlotte drove as fast as legally possible. When they got home, Phil walked out of the house.

"You'd better get in there; they are starting to wonder what's going on. Dan and I almost resorted to coming out. Don't worry we'll tell them at dinner," he said. "Why is Jack here?"

"We ran into him, apparently Jack and the Doctor are friends. Isn't that nice?" said Charlotte. They walked inside where Dan was attempting to entertain Charlotte and Phil's parents with the history of Maltesers.

"Charlotte, what's going on?" said her mother.

"Well I have some big news," Charlotte said.

"What is Jack doing here? And who is this strange man? Charlotte, please tell us what is going on!" said her father.

"Are you pregnant?" asked her mother.

"No, mum-"

"Charlotte, what is going on?"

"Mum, Dad, I'm leaving," she said.

"What do you mean leaving? And who is this man?" demanded her father.

"I'm the Doctor," he said.

"Doctor who?" asked her mother.

"Just the Doctor," he said.

"Is he part of a gang? Do you owe someone money? Is that why you're leaving?" Charlotte's father asked.

"Sir, he is the most trustworthy person your daughter could ever-," started Jack before being promptly cut off by Charlotte's father.

"And what are you doing here? Are the two of you back together?" asked her father.

"No, sir-"

"I liked him. Hear how he calls me sir? Why couldn't any of your other boyfriends do that?"

"Sir, the Doctor is one of my good friends. Your daughter will be safe with him. I can almost guarantee that, sir," said Jack.

"Well I trust him then," said her father.

"What do you mean, 'she'll be safe with him?' Charlotte, please explain," pleaded her mother.

"Mum, I am going travelling with the Doctor. The Doctor is from another planet. The police box out there is his space ship. It's bigger on the inside. It's known as a TARDIS and he can travel anywhere in time and space. I've seen it. I've been inside; I've been to other worlds, other times. Just ask Dan or Phil or Jack. I could show you. Come outside," Charlotte said as she led her parents out to the TARDIS. She opened the door and showed her parents her new world.

"Oh my goodness," said her mother.

"My question is, will we ever see you?" asked her father.

"I'll come back to visit when I can," said Charlotte.

"I'm alright with it, lets go eat some dinner," said her father.

"I suppose I can't really object and even if I did it wouldn't stop you," said her mother.

"Alright then, I'll make some dinner while you all get acquainted," said Charlotte. She motioned for Jack to follow her.

"So how've you been?" he asked her.

"I've been pretty good actually," she said.

"I wish things hadn't ended the way they did," Jack said.

"I know, Jack but its over and we both have to accept that. Now help me make some spaghetti," she said.


	8. Chapter 8

**_~I'm sorry they haven't left yet~ I promise there will be more action in the future~ Just need to get some stuff out of the way first~ Also I couldn't think of a last name for Charlotte before now so Ta Da~_**

Chapter 8

Everyone was seated around the circular table eating. No one knew what to say.

Deciding to break the silence, Jack said, "So Charlotte, how've you been?"

"Uh, I've been pretty good. How've you been, Jack?" she asked, relieved to have a distraction from the awkward silence.

"I've been well. Work has been busy but I enjoy it," said Jack.

"What is it you do again, Jack?" asked Charlotte's father.

"Well, Mr. Greene, I work in an office," he said.

"Very good," said Mr. Greene.

"What office?" asked Mrs. Greene.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that ma'am," said Jack.

"Oh that's right. Top secret hush hush stuff," she said.

"That's one way to put it," said Jack under his breath.

While her parents asked Jack about his job and he answered vaguely, Charlotte leaned over to her brother who was seated next to her. "Are you going to tell them?" she whispered.

"To be honest I think it would give her a heart attack," he whispered back.

"You're probably right," she said. She finished her dinner and stood up. "Well I'm done so I think I'm going to get some stuff out of the car," Charlotte said. The things she had bought today were still in the car.

"I'll come help you," said Jack.

"Alright," she said. They placed their plates in the sink and put on their coats. Charlotte and Jack walked outside to the car. Charlotte went to open the door of the car when Jack grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. "Jack what're you-," she was cut off by his kiss. He kept kissing her despite her protests. He pushed her against the car door. She gave in and kissed him back for a moment or two. She had missed the feel of his mouth against hers. All too soon however, reality came flooding back and she pushed him off of her. "Jack, what the hell was that?"

"That was me kissing you, and you kissing back," he leaned and kissed her again but this time he wouldn't let her sweep her away. She pushed him away and slapped him. "Ow."

"Jack we can't do this. We can't be together the way we were before. I'm sorry but I can't do this again!" Charlotte said. She turned away from him and opened the car door. Jack grabbed her wrist.

"Look, I still love you, you know that. I'm sorry about what happened last time but we can get past that! I know we can," Jack pleaded. He pulled her face to him and kissed her fiercely. She again struggled but couldn't get away. Before she knew it she was kissing him back again. She put her arms around his neck. They were suddenly sitting in the back seat of the car. He kept kissing her. She kissed him. His hands were on her waist, moving lower.

"Jack, we can't," Charlotte whispered. She had to stop things before they went any further but at the same time she wasn't sure she wanted to... He continued to kiss her and kiss her. She tried to pull away. "I mean it, Jack. I'm leaving tonight anyways."

"Then I'll come with you," he said.

"No, Jack. It's over. That's just the way it is. I'm sorry," Charlotte said. She pushed him off and got out of the car. She opened the other door and grabbed as many bags and boxes as she could. She walked into the house and put the stuff in her room. She sat on the floor for a moment, feeling as if she were going to cry. Phil walked in.

"What took you so long? Are you okay? Did Jack say something to upset you?" Phil asked. Charlotte proceeded to tell her brother everything that had happened outside. She buried her head in Phil's shoulder. A moment later Jack came in with the remaining of her shopping.

"I'm really sorry, Charlotte. I shouldn't have done that. I was being stupid. I wasn't thinking. Please just let me apologize," Jack said.

"I suppose I don't have much of a choice. I'm leaving tonight anyways so I won't have to deal with this," said Charlotte. Phil looked a Jack with a look that could only be taken as hatred. Phil was worried about his sister. After what happened the last time with Jack, Phil didn't want his sister getting hurt again. Charlotte left the room, leaving Phil alone with Jack.

"Leave my sister alone," said Phil.

"Just tell her I'm sorry," said Jack.

"I think it'd be best if you left as soon as possible. I don't want you here anymore and she clearly doesn't either. So leave," said Phil as he left to go back to the dining room. Jack followed him.

"Well I think I'd best be off. Good night everyone," said Jack.

"How are you to get home?" asked Mrs. Greene.

"I've got a friend coming," said Jack. He heard a honk from outside. "That'd be it. Good night." He left.

"Charlotte, I think if it's all right with you, we should probably take off as well. There is an absolutely lovely fireworks display going off on a moon a few galaxies away," said the Doctor. He could tell she didn't want to be there anymore. She was upset about something. He wasn't sure what but he guessed it had something to do with Jack.

"That sounds perfect, Doctor. I'll go grab a few things," she said. She walked into her room.

"I'll help you," said Dan, following her.

"You had better keep my daughter safe, Doctor," said Mr. Greene, his tone was stern and the Doctor could tell he was quite serious.

"I will do everything in my power to keep her safe. That I can guarantee," said the Doctor. They shook hands. Charlotte's mother was silent.

"I'm ready, Doctor," said Charlotte. She was wearing the new parka over the pink jumper. She held two large suitcases and behind her Dan, held a third.

"Here I'll take that," the Doctor took the suitcase from Dan. Charlotte put the ones that she was holding down and hugged her family. No one said anything because there was nothing to be said. It was all said in their eyes. Charlotte picked up her suitcases and she and the Doctor went outside and went into the TARDIS. Charlotte glanced back at her family and waved before leaving them standing in the yard watching the TARDIS take off...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Doctor!" screamed Charlotte. The large bug alien was getting closer and closer. Suddenly the Doctor was in front of her. He aimed his sonic screwdriver at the beast and it burst in to a million mechanical bits.

"Run! We have to get to the TARDIS before more come!" said the Doctor. He grabbed her hand and they ran as fast as they could. Another of the large mechanical bugs appeared behind them. They ran faster. They opened the door of the TARDIS and managed to get inside and take off before the bug could get any closer.

"Well that was close," said Charlotte.

"I've been closer," said the Doctor with a far off glance towards the past.

"I'm sure you have," said Charlotte. She began talking about something but the Doctor didn't hear her. He stared at her, the way her hair had grown since they left a few months ago. She looked younger and he felt that her name suit her better. She was freer. She was happier. He smiled and then was suddenly aware that Charlotte was asking him a question.

"Don't you agree, Doctor?" asked Charlotte. She looked at him, expecting an answer.

"Uh, yes?" said the Doctor. He hoped that it was the right answer.

"You have no idea what I was talking about, do you?" said Charlotte.

"Not a clue," said the Doctor, "What were you saying?"

"Oh just talking about what we should do tonight," Charlotte said with a wink.

"What did you have in mind?" asked the Doctor.

"Oh nothing, Doctor," said Charlotte. The Doctor laughed. He enjoyed her teasing. "So, Doctor, what _should_ we do tonight?"

"Well, I have a few ideas... I know! There's a great little place on a planet called Flueralska. The people are so cute and little. I must warn you though, don't go near their mouths, they will bite. Other then that though, they are very hospitable. I've visited several times so they'll probably remember me," the Doctor babbled on about the planet until they heard the TARDIS land. They walked outside to see a beautiful planet. The whole place was like a giant garden. Here and there were trees with houses in the branches. The land was silent. There was not a sound to be heard. There was not a being to be seen. Nothing but the trees and bushes. There wasn't even any wind. The Doctor looked around, confused. He went into the TARDIS and came back out, looking around frantically. Charlotte was confused. What was wrong?

"Doctor, what's wrong?" asked Charlotte, worried.

"They're gone. They're all gone. Where could they have possibly gone?" the Doctor began pointing the sonic in all directions. He took a reading from it. "Not a trace of them."

"Doctor, can you please tell me what's going on?" said Charlotte.

"The people who live here have disappeared. They're very social creatures so they couldn't be hiding," said the Doctor, more to himself then to Charlotte. He climbed up one of the trees and found one of the small creatures that inhabited the planet curled up in the corner of the small hut, plugging its equally small ears with something similar to cotton balls. The Doctor crawled over to the small body and lifted it up.

"Doctor, what's wrong with him?" she asked, concerned by the look of pain on the small being's face. She didn't know what to make of the creature.

"There is some sort of frequency coming from somewhere that irritates them," said the Doctor. He placed the small creature in what appeared to be its bed. He scanned the air around them with the sonic screwdriver. The Doctor began walking away.

"Doctor, where are you going?" asked Charlotte, following close behind.

"Well, I suppose we are going to find the source of this frequency," he said. He stopped for a moment to take a reading from the sonic. He continued walking. Charlotte followed, less confused but still concerned. Who knows what could happen? Soon they reached a large tree. It was the largest tree that Charlotte had ever seen. It was so tall that she could not see the top. The leaves were the greenest she had ever seen. She suddenly wanted to climb it but thought it would probably not be the best idea. She saw a door like that of a lift. She wondered aloud whether it went up or down. "I guess we'll have to find out," the Doctor said. He pointed the sonic screwdriver at the wooden looking security panel. The doors opened. The Doctor grabbed Charlotte's hand and led her into the lift. "It looks like the only option is to go down. So let's go," he said. He pressed a button and the lift slowly began to sink. It seemed to move very slowly. Soon, however they had reached their floor. The Doctor and Charlotte stepped out of the lift and looked around. Everything looked as if it were made of wood and vines and things of that nature. There were variations of the small creature they had seen in the tree house. They were at computers and walking around carrying papers. Some pushed carts with snacks for sale and some carts had papers and files. They were shuffling around and mingling but there was something empty and forced about it. The Doctor tapped a passing worker and asked, "What is going on here?"

"We must work," it said in a drone-like yet somewhat adorable tone.

"Work on what?" Charlotte asked.

"We must work on the system," it said.

"What is the system?" she asked.

"The Lullaby System," it said before walking off into the computer filled abyss.

"Well that was odd," said Charlotte.

"Yes... Yes it was," said the Doctor. He looked as confused as Charlotte felt. She saw a door on the opposite side of the room labelled _Do Not Enter Without Permission._

"Doctor, it appears there is a door over there labelled _Do Not Enter_. Shall we enter?" said Charlotte.

"Don't we always?" said the Doctor. They walked over to the door. Charlotte looked around to make sure no one was watching while the Doctor sonic-ed the door open. "I'm surprised that worked," he said.

"Why?" Charlotte asked him.

"The sonic doesn't normally work on wood," he said.

"Maybe it's not wood," she said.

"Let's find out," said the Doctor. He opened the door to reveal a long metal corridor covered in wires and pipes. "Well it certainly isn't wood," he said. They quickly went inside, closing the door behind them before anyone saw them. "Shall we?" he asked offering his arm.

Charlotte hooked her arm through his and said, "Of course."


	10. Chapter 10

**_~Sorry I've been neglecting this story. My TARDIS wasn't working so I had to take a trip to the rift. However then the Daleks showed up and then Capt Jack tried to seduce me, it was a mess~_**

Chapter 10

As they walked down the corridor until they reached a small door. It was larger then most of the doors they had seen but it was still smaller then the average door. The Doctor opened the door and they went inside. There they found a small box with many wires coming out the back and an itty bitty wooden crank. The crank was slowly turning anti-clockwise. There was quiet music coming from the box. The Doctor pointed his sonic at it and took a reading from what he found.

"Well this is the right frequency. Why is it controlling the Gax?" said the Doctor.

"The Gax?" asked Charlotte.

"That's what their called. Did I forget to mention that?" the Doctor asked.

"Just a bit," Charlotte said. She closed her eyes, listening to the music. She began to drift of into a trance. The Doctor grabbed her shoulders and shook her back to reality.

"Don't let the music take you. Whatever you do, keep your mind busy. Think of anything but the music," the Doctor told her. She awoke from her trance. She blinked a few times. "Now, what did you see?"

"I didn't see anything. I just heard the music. It was all dark. I- I can't remember anything else now. It's like it's been erased," said Charlotte.

"That's strange. That's very strange. Is there anything else you can't remember?" he asked.

"No. Just that," Charlotte said.

"That's strange too. I wonder-" the Doctor was cut off by the sound of footsteps. An old man in a tailored suit came out of the darkness. He had short, wavy, gray hair. He was quite tall. He was almost taller then the Doctor, and quite thin. He stepped toward the Doctor.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Liguori. I see you've stumbled upon my Lullaby Cube," said Mr. Liguori.

"Yes and I can't say I approve, whatever you're doing here, you need to stop. Something about this isn't right and I won't stand for it!" the Doctor shouted, "Now explain to me what's going on!"

"Sir, first off, might I ask your names?" asked Mr. Liguori.

"I'm the Doctor. Now tell me what's going on. You're controlling the people of this world and you need to stop," said the Doctor.

"Well, Doctor, dreams are rather influential things. They can change how people view the world. This is a Lullaby Cube. When properly powered up, it can control the dreams of an entire planet. Put good things inside and the people have good dreams. Put scary things in and people have nightmares. If I can control the dreams of the little people of this planet then I can essentially control everything that happens on the entire planet. Soon I'll be able to control the dreams of this galaxy and then perhaps the universe. Soon it will all be under my control! You see, Doctor, there is no way of stopping me. You can't stop dreams," explained Mr. Liguori with an evil chuckle.

"Oh but, Mr. Liguori, you seem to be forgetting something. While it's true you can't stop dreams from happening, you can stop the machine that makes them!" the Doctor yelled. He pointed the sonic screwdriver at the box for a moment. The top flew open and soon sparks were flying out of the box. "Weren't counting on a sonic screwdriver were you?" The building began to shake. "Quick, get to the lift!" He tossed her the sonic screwdriver.

"Very clever, Doctor but good luck getting everyone out. You've condemned them all to death. The tree will fall, crushing each floor as it goes," Mr. Liguori said. He laughed. Charlotte ran back down the corridor. When she got back to the office, she managed to open the doors but dirt just poured out onto her trainers. She ran back to the Doctor.

"Doctor, the lift is blocked! It's full of dirt! We're trapped! What do we do, Doctor?" said Charlotte. She handed him the sonic. The look in her eyes told the Doctor that she was more scared then ever before. He grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I promised your brother that I would keep you safe and that's what I plan to do. Don't worry. We'll make it out of this," the Doctor turned to Mr. Liguori, "Now; I know there is an emergency lift somewhere. Tell me where it is and we might be able to save some lives."

"Now why would I do that?" said Mr. Liguori. "I'd much rather watch you run out of time. It's so much more delightful."

"Tell me where it is!" the Doctor yelled. Charlotte could see the vein in his neck throbbing. She was scared. Scared she would never see her family again. Scared this was the end. She knew the Doctor would figure a way out though. He always did. She knew he could do it. "Help me look for a lift." The two began searching everywhere for the emergency lift. They found nothing. They tried every button, every lever, everything. Yet there was nothing.

"Well, Doctor, it looks like you and your girlfriend are going to be exterminated along with the rest of the beings on this godforsaken planet," Mr. Liguori said, chuckling darkly.

"What did you say?" asked the Doctor, hoping it was mere coincidence.

"You and the girl are never going to get out," said Mr. Liguori.

"Neither are you," said the Doctor. A look of realization briefly swept over the old man's face. It was soon replaced with a smirk. He began to say something but the Doctor cut him off. "I don't think your employers would like that. Or would they? It's clear you're working for someone. And I know who. Knowing them, they wouldn't care if you died. They would just find another pawn. It wouldn't be hard to replace you. Find a feeble, old man with a thirst for power."

The old man's expression had begun to fade. "No. My masters need me. I'm the only one who knows how to build and control the Lullaby Cube."

"They'll find some other way of controlling the universe. Well, they would, except, I destroyed them all. They're all gone. Did I forget to mention that? They've been gone for a long time now," the Doctor said. Charlotte sat on the floor watching the exchange. She wondered who Mr. Liguori was working for. She didn't dare interrupt the conversation. She could tell the Doctor was getting to him.

"They can't be. They are all powerful! They will prevail!" said Mr. Liguori.

"Help us escape and you can find out for yourself," said the Doctor. He looked at Mr. Liguori, challenging him to come up with something better.

"Help an enemy of my masters? I think I would rather die. They worried me you might show up. They warned me of the oncoming storm. My masters do not fear you and neither do I," Mr. Liguori said.

"Even if they don't fear me, surely they must fear her. That's Rose Tyler. She's really the one who destroyed them. Isn't that right, Rose?" said the Doctor. Charlotte stood up, doing her best not to look confused.

"Yes. I destroyed every. Last. One," said Charlotte, "Now unless you want me to do the same to you, I suggest you help us."

"Fine. If they're really gone then I guess I have to help you," said Mr. Liguori. He walked over to one of the walls and placed what looked like a needle into a small hole in the wall. Sure enough, the door opened and there was the lift. They all walked inside the lift.

"How much will this lift hold?" asked Charlotte.

"As many as can fit inside. It was built to carry out a large amount of people in case of emergency," said Mr. Liguori.

"Then we're stopping at the other floors to get as many of the little people of this planet out as possible," said the Doctor. He knew he couldn't save all of them but he could at least save as many as he could.

"We don't have time for that, Doctor," said Mr. Liguori.

"There is always time to save a few lives, Mr. Liguori," said the Doctor forcefully.

"Fine," Mr. Liguori said as they stopped at a floor. The Doctor ran out of the lift. Charlotte and Mr. Liguori stood outside the lift to ensure Mr. Liguori wouldn't leave without the Doctor. The Doctor rounded up the Gax and ushered them all into the lift. Soon they were all inside. The Doctor walked in with a sullen look. He knew they couldn't fit anymore. The lift was just barely above capacity as it was. The lift began to rise.

"What will I do with out my masters?" asked Mr. Liguori.

"You'll help these people fix their planet. They'll look up to you and you'll need to be there," said the Doctor.

"Sounds good I suppose," said Mr. Liguori. "What will you do?"

"We'll leave. It'll be her brother's birthday soon so we'll visit her home and then go find another adventure," said the Doctor. He looked sullen and disappointed. However that was to be expected considering a large amount of the planet's population would probably die.

"Well, here we are," said Mr. Liguori. The doors of the lift opened out into a short but large tree. Everyone left the lift. They could see the tree, not far away, buried almost halfway into the ground. The Gax dispersed, leaving the Doctor, Charlotte, and Mr. Liguori.

"We bid you adieu, Mr. Liguori," said the Doctor. The Doctor and Charlotte walked back toward the TARDIS. Once they were inside the TARDIS, Charlotte decided it was time for some answers.

"Doctor, I have two questions," said Charlotte. The Doctor motioned for Charlotte to sit next to him. He looked deep into her blue eyes. She looked into his large, brown ones.

"Doctor, who was Mr. Liguori working for?" she asked.

The Doctor broke their gaze. "That's not important. You needn't worry about it. You destroyed them, remember, Rose Tyler?" said the Doctor. They both laughed for a second.

"That's my second question. Who is Rose Tyler? What happened to her?" Charlotte asked, once more looking into his eyes.

"Rose was just a friend. She left. It's not important," said the Doctor placing a hand on Charlotte's shoulder. They both leaned in slowly, the tension building. They got closer and closer. They could feel each other's breath they were so close in that one moment. The one moment that seemed to last forever...


	11. Chapter 11

**~Sorry it's a little rushed and kinda short. I haven't been sleeping properly. I'm too busy watching Doctor Who and Sherlock to sleep~**

Chapter 11

They each leaned in. They just got closer and closer. The tension before the kiss bristled. It was like that feeling right before you're about to jump into the pit. It was like that tension that comes right before the relief of the fall. It's something that resides with in almost every living being. The two got closer. They were so close to the kiss when suddenly the TARDIS began to rumble. It began to shake violently. The Doctor leapt up. He ran to the other side of the console and began pressing buttons and pulling levers.

"Charlotte, I need you to pull that green lever there. Now spin the second wheel to the right as far as it will go. Once you've done that, press the yellow button directly above the blue lever then press the red button below the lever you're holding," said the Doctor, quickly. Charlotte did as she was told. The Doctor continued to flip switches and press buttons. Soon the TARDIS had calmed down and they soon heard the familiar sound that indicated they were landing. The Doctor ran to the door and poked his head out. His eyes lit up as he ran back into the TARDIS.

"Doctor, where are we?" Charlotte asked. He grabbed Charlotte's hand. They paused for a moment, looking into each other's eyes. The Doctor broke the gaze by turning and pulling Charlotte out of the TARDIS behind him.

"Oh yes! Look at this! We're in the capital of Aquiota, in what I believe to be the year three billion. Look around you! We're basically in a giant bubble!" said the Doctor. He chuckled. "This is perhaps one of the greatest planets in the universe. This is the only society in the universe that lives underwater in a bubble. See those pipes?" he asked. Charlotte looked up and in the distance she could see several pipes running across the top of what she guessed was the bubble. They ran across the top and into a hole in the top of the bubble. She assumed it must run to the surface.

"They bring down air don't they?" Charlotte said.

"Yes they do! Isn't it genius? The whole planet is covered in pure water," said the Doctor. He had the look again. That one look could tell Charlotte how the Doctor felt about something. This particular look conveyed excitement and curiosity. "Come on," he said, "Let's go exploring!" They began walking down the street.

"Doctor, if the entire planet is covered in water then why don't they all just live in boats?" Charlotte asked.

"The air is too oxygen rich, so they bring the oxygen down here but they mix it with other elements like those you might find in the air on Earth, only much cleaner," the Doctor continued to ramble on about the wonders of the planet and the society and bubbles. Charlotte wasn't listening though. She couldn't stop thinking about what had almost happened earlier. She knew she had to have imagined it... Yet deep within her she knew she hadn't imagined it. She wished they hadn't been interrupted so that she could've seen how it would have played out. _Oh well,_ she thought. They were in a beautiful underwater city. Perhaps if nothing happened, they could pick up where they left off. "-and that was when I realised that she wasn't a she after all. I suppose I should've known considering her name was Enrique," said the Doctor.

"What was that?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh, nothing," said the Doctor. She held his hand in hers and leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked. Soon they reached what appeared to be a museum of sorts. "Ah, this should give us a bit more information about our whereabouts." They walked in. The Doctor flashed his psychic paper at the man at the gate who let them through, no charge. They walked past huge sculptures and read the little blurbs about the different exhibits. They got chips for dinner and continued to walk around the museum. Soon they were almost the only ones in the museums. They sat in on a bench across from a painting of what appeared to be a mermaid with long black hair and a beautiful purple tail. Charlotte rested her head on the Doctor's shoulder. He put his head on hers and in that moment she was happy. She had her Doctor and felt at last that she was, well, Charlotte. Everything has it's time and everything has its end. That moment was to end too soon. All too soon they hear a scream come from somewhere within in the museum. The Doctor jumped up. "No, no, no! Every time!" he shouted. "C'mon Charlotte, let's go!"

"Doctor, what's wrong?" asked Charlotte.

"I don't know. Someone needs help like usual," said the Doctor.

"I mean with you? You're upset about something," said Charlotte.

"Oh, I'm just fine and dandy! Now let's go!" the Doctor said. "Charlotte, are you coming?"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" she said grabbing his arm.

"I take you, or in this case we end up in, these fantastic places, hoping to have a nice evening wandering around a museum but unfortunately somebody has to scream. Somebody has to yell. Something has to explode!" said the Doctor. He began pacing back and forth rapidly.

"Forget about the scream. It was probably nothing," said Charlotte. She stopped him and they hugged each other for a few moments. They began to pull away. The Doctor lifted Charlotte's chin and finally, _finally_, kissed her. The kiss seemed to last for what seemed like forever. When they finally broke, the Doctor held her a close as he could. An announcement came over the loud speakers, _the museum will be closing in  
five minutes. _

"You're probably right," said the Doctor. "Want to take a look anyways?" He winked.

"Actually, Doctor, you go on ahead. I'm a bit tired. I'm going to go back to the TARDIS," said Charlotte.

"Alright," said the Doctor. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a quick second kiss. "Do you know your way back?" he asked.

"Yes. I have my mobile so if I need you I'll just call. Don't worry, Doctor," she said. She walked out of the museum and began walking down the street in the direction of the TARDIS. The Doctor watched her leave. He then started in the direction of the scream. When he reached the general location, he saw a young woman with almost white blonde hair.

"Miss?" he asked. "Are you the one who screamed?"

"Yes. I slipped. I'm alright now," she said. He could tell from her voice that she must be very young. He also happened to notice one ankle was rather swollen.

"Can you stand? Your ankle looks pretty bad," said the Doctor.

"No. I guess I'm not very okay after all," said the girl.

"Here, I'll help you get home," said the Doctor, "Where do you live?"

"Just down the street," the girl said, reluctantly accepting help from the strange man. He helped her stand and soon they were outside and soon at the young girl's house. They rang the doorbell and her mother came outside and brought her inside, thanking the Doctor.

"Happy to help, ma'am," he said. He began walking down the street looking at the different shops. He couldn't stop thinking of Charlotte. He decided to phone her to see if she made it back to the TARDIS alright. As he pulled out his phone it began to ring like she knew he would call. He answered the phone, "Charlotte! Glad you called, the scream was from a young girl who fell and twisted her ankle. She's home now, safe. How're you? Did you make it back alright?"

"Doctor, I need your help. These men grabbed me out of nowhere. I don't know where I am. It's so dark, Doctor. Help me!" screamed Charlotte.

"If you ever want to see your little girlfriend again, you'll bring me one million pounds within 48 hours. Don't try to pull any of that psychic paper crap either," said the voice on the other side of the phone. "What do you say, Doctor?


	12. Chapter 12

**~I know, I know, its been a while but hear me out! First I was in a musical then I started track then track ended and there were exams and whatnot and now I'm in another musical, this time though onstage instead of working the spotlight. Basically, I've been busy. Also I was at a really long standstill for ideas. You may also notice in the previous chapter that a correction has been made. I changed pounds to credits because it makes more sense.~**

Chapter 12

"Now my dear, what to do with you while we wait for your precious Doctor?" said the larger of Charlotte's two captors.

"Ya know she is really pretty," said the other bringing his face closer to Charlotte's.

"Brutus, we can't harm her. We need to keep her in good condition. If that guy doesn't show up, we have to make sure she's sellable," said the first man, pulling Brutus away.

"Don't worry, Caesar, I'll be gentle with her," Brutus said.

"You won't lay a finger on her. She'll fetch the best price unharmed and undefiled. So keep away from her," said the man called Caesar. He was obviously the leader of the two.

"I got the message," said the other. "Blimey, ever since Cleo left you've been so serious. C'mon we had so much more fun back in the day."

"Things have changed. They'll get better now though. I promise. Once that Time Lord shows up with the money we won't have to worry anymore," he said. He walked away from Brutus towards Charlotte. "God you are a pretty one aren't you. I hear that Doctor of yours likes the pretty ones."

"Let me go," spat Charlotte.

"You don't know do you? About all the girls he'd had before you," he whispered to her. "The pretty blonde, that doctor girl, the mouthy red head. What makes you think you're special? 'Cause lemme guess, he loves you? Loved that blonde too. And what happened to her? Left in a parallel world."

"Get away from me," she snarled. He leaned closer so that he was whispering into her ear.

"Or what?"

Charlotte sat there steaming as they walked away from her. They locked the door, leaving her alone in almost darkness. She tried not to let what they had said get to her. Was she really special at all? Or was it all a trick? She shook her head. Now was not the time to question her relationship with the Doctor, she knew he would save her. She couldn't wait 48 hours with these two brutes though. She looked around. The room was solid. She assumed concrete walls as well as floor. She was chained tightly to a very uncomfortable wooden chair. She had no way of escape. Unless...

What Charlotte supposed was a few hours later, Brutus came in carrying a plate of food. "Hello beautiful," he said, trying (and failing) to be "charming."

"How do you expect me to eat if my hands are chained?" she inquired.

"I guess I'll just have to feed you," Brutus said sickeningly.

"Then I guess I won't be eating."

"Fine. Suit yourself." He walked out, carrying the plate with him.

When morning (or at least what Charlotte thought was morning, it was hard to tell when unable to see one's watch) came, it was Caesar who brought a plate of food. "Good morning gorgeous," he greeted her in the same creepy way that Brutus had.

She asked him the same question. "How do you expect me to eat if my hands are chained?"

"I'm going to feed you," he said.

"Fine." She was then reluctantly fed what she assumed was breakfast. She thought to herself, _just relax it's part of the plan._ Finally the plate was cleared and Caesar left. Charlotte let out a disgusted sigh. These men really had a knack for personal hygiene.

A moment later, Brutus came in. "So you'll eat for him but not for me? You aren't a little princess you know. You're a hostage."

"I am fully aware."

"Then quit the charade."

"No charade. I hate you both so much, I just hate you more."

"Tickle me pink," he growled. He got closer to her.

"CHARLOTTE!" she heard. It was the Doctor here to save the day!

"DOCTOR!" she yelled. Suddenly a skinny man in a brown trench coat and converse (with wonderful hair) burst through the door. "What happened with the other bloke?"

"Knocked out, be unconscious for a while. Oh hello, you're a bit bigger then the other one," the Doctor smiled, observing him. Suddenly Brutus reached out and hit the Doctor across the face. The Doctor crumpled to the floor.

"Doctor!" Charlotte yelled. Brutus stepped back toward her.

"Now what to do with you?" he raised his hand.

Then everything went dark.

Charlotte groggily opened her eyes. Everything around her was so bright. She heard the beeping of heart rate monitors and the sound of quiet chatting. "Where am I?" She asked, fully opening her eyes. Her mother was staring at her, shocked.

"Nurse! Nurse come quick! She's awake!" her mother called.

"Where's Phil?" she asked, registering where she was. She was in a hospital, that was all she knew.

"I'm right here," said a voice from her other side. She turned her head slowly to see her little brother and his best friend.

"What am I doing here?" she questioned.

"I can explain that." That voice. She turned her head. It was him. "Hello, my name is Dr. Smith and I regret to inform you that you've been in a coma the past three months. However, now you're awake which is very good. Thought we were going to lose you for a while there."

"You're the Doctor," she said. It was him, tall with big brown eyes and fantastic hair. She tried to sit up to see if he was wearing converse but she was still too weak.

"Yes, I am. Now do you remember anything?" he asked, glancing at his clipboard.

"I remember Barcelona and the giant robot bugs and every other adventure we had," she said.

"What are you talking about, dear?" her mother looked at her then at Dr. Smith, concerned.

"Her brain was still very active trying to heal her body so it is possible that she had all sorts of dreams and imaginings," Dr. Smith explained. "Before the adventures, what is the last thing you remember?"

"They weren't imaginings, Doctor. You and me went on so many brilliant adventures together," Charlotte insisted.

"I'm afraid we've both been here," he said, sadly. "You knew I was a doctor here so I guess you invented a character in your head. I am sorry, I am so so sorry, Charlotte but while it sounds like an amazing fantasy, it didn't happen. Now I need you to tell me what happened before you met the Doctor. Think back to a few months ago. Tell me how it all started."

"I had been in my room, having gotten home from Tesco's a few hours ago-"

"Tell me about the trip to Tesco's."

"It was just a normal trip to Tesco's and back."

"Charlotte, this is important, I need to know exactly what happened."

"I got in the car, drove to Tesco's, picked up some groceries and drove home. Why did something happen? Oh god, did I get into an accident? Is the other person okay?"

"Calm down," he put a hand on her shoulder. "There wasn't another person, but there was a tree. An eye witness says that the roads were slippery because it was raining and your car lost control on a turn and you hit a tree. They got out and called 999 but your injuries were pretty bad. You went into a coma, your wounds healed and now here you are. How do you feel?" He looked into her eyes.

"Surprisingly okay and a little sad," she said, staring back into his.

"Why?"

"Because we can't go on adventures anymore."

"Don't worry, Charlotte, plenty more adventures are sure to come your way," he said with a grin.


	13. Epilogues and Author's Notes

A Short Epilogue Followed By A Note From The Author

Charlotte lived happily ever after. Sappy yes but hey, what are you gonna do? She married her Doctor. Dr. John Smith. Charlotte starts writing science fiction novels. Per Charlotte's request they travel often. They visit far off places and try exotic new things. They eventually have a daughter whom they name after John's sister, Martha. (Ooooo weren't expecting that were you?) Six years later they have a son and name him Benedict. Charlotte dies at 97 peacefully in her sleep. John had already died 10 years earlier at 88.

Unfortunately Dan and Phil are not together forever and never were to begin with. That was part of Charlotte's dream fantasy thing. Dan becomes a video game designer and Phil becomes an actor. However they stay good friends.

Well that wraps up the uh epilogue. Time for my little note thing to you all. First off I would like to apologize for ending it the way I did but I was tired of having it sitting there unfinished and frankly it was time for the curtain call. I was out of ideas so I did what was simplest and I apologize for that. I would like to thank anyone who has read, reviewed, followed, favourited and the like. I appreciate it so much and I would be nothing without my readers. However everything must end and thus I bid you adieu.

And now for a bit of shameless self promotion for which I again apologize. For more of Dan and Phil, check out my fic involving them (yes they are based on real people). It is based off a YouTube video Dan made. Don't judge me. You should also read my Sherlock Holmes/John Watson fic because it is somewhat tolerable.

Love and kisses to those who made it this far and to all those who didn't.

Good bye, sweeties.


End file.
